A Dream Come True
by CrazyChris21
Summary: Jay attends a special accadmy for people with power who want to join the JLU find out the adventures he takes to get there!


**A Dream Come True**

**Chap One: Party Bash!**

Jay attended a boarding school. But this bording school isn't and ordinary bording school it's a JLU academy school for abandoned heroes. Jay has been attending the academy school since he was 11 years old. He was left out side the doors of a child association. When Jay was 11 he found out he had powers so he made his own decision to go to the JLU academy school.

Jay was now 14 years old and was an A Star student! He loved it at the academy, better than "The Dump" as he calls the Adoption homing centre. He hated it there all the kids there were all older and horrible to him, all he ever done was sit in his room reading stories about the Justice League. Ever since Jay was Six years old all he ever dreamt of was to be a member of the Justice League even if he didn't have powers. Lucky for him he did have powers and was so close to being in the JLU, but the down side was he had to be 18 and have pass all his tests in the academy.

BUZZ! RING! BUZZ! An alarm clock went off. A boy rolled over and stretched his arm out and turned it off. The Boy had light brown hair with dark red streaks. His skin was a warm cream, like he had a faded tan. Next to him on the bed side table was a Birthday card it read,

_To Jay,_

_Happy 15th Birthday, hope you have a great day! Can't wait until your party tonight, meet you there!_

_Your Best Mate 'n' Girl Friend,_

_Danny,_

_&_

_Elle x x x _

He opened his eyes slowly, he read the card and smiled, he then turned his head and looked at the time, and it was 4:00 am! This was usual for Jay, as he always got up at 4:00 am so he could do his early morning jog. He grabbed his jogging bottoms and jacket and went in to the toilets and got changed. He creped down the stairs quietly hoping not to wake anyone, he had once woke some up a teacher and then was put on dishes duty for a WEEK! As soon as he got down the long flight of stairs we walked out the door, he shut the door slowly and silently. Then he set of on his 5 mile walk!

Jay returned back at the academy at 6:45 am. He then went to the Gym and done his usual 2 hours work out. At 7:00 am a tall boy with long dark blue hair walked in and joined him, the boy's hair was in a pony tail and a bit of fringe laid at the side of his right eye.

"Hi, you all right Jay?" said the blue haired boy. Jay looked at him and smiled. "Yea thanks Danny, how are you?" Jay replied. Danny smiled back. "Yea great, and I sed call me Dan not Danny!" He remembered Jay. Jay picked up the 7 kg weights beside him and started to build his biceps up. Dan jumped onto the running machine, and started his running speed at 10 mph. Jay look at Dan and smiled "Thanks for the card." Jay said.

"No Problem, and i'll give you your present at your party." Dan Replied.

"I've told you, you don't need to get me anything." Jay said.

"Tuff." Dan Laughed.

"I'll see you later, im going to get changed and go down for breakfast."

Jay left the gym and walked to his dormitory, he got changed into a white long sleeved t-shirt, the sleeves were black and in the middle of his shirt was a pair of white wings. He then slipped on a pair of dark blue jeans. He then went down to the kitchen for some breakfast. He grabbed and banana and took to slice of bread from the cupboard, he then held one piece of bread in front of him, he pulled his free hand up, then waves of heat came out of his hand to the bread, in like 2 seconds the bread was toasted. He then got the other slice and done the same. He then squished the banana on to a slice of toast and put the other slice on top. It was his favourite breakfast ever, toasted banana sandwich. Jay finished his toasty and walked out into the sunny back garden, the garden was big, wide and green. Jay stood on the top of the stone stairs leading to the garden looking for someone. He scanned the whole garden, and then he spotted who he was looking for, and someone he didn't want to see. Jay strode over to a girl and boy by the basketball fence. The Girl had shoulder length straight blonde hair, and was wearing a yellow short sleeved top with lightning written on top of a thunder shape by her chest. And was wearing light blue jeans. The boy in front of her had short black spiky hair, and was wearing a black short sleeved top, and black chavy Reebok trousers.

The boy kept pushing the girl against the fence. He was shouting at he, saying "I WILL GET THEM WEN WE GRADUATE NEXT YEAR!" he said as he gave her another great push. Jay Grabbed the boys shoulder and spun him round. "Ray." Jay said in and unsurprised voice.

"Jay." Ray replied in the same way. "Come here to protect your little wimp of a girlfriend!"

Jay clenched his fist. "How dear you say that!" Jay said furiously. His fist went on fire.

"Ohhh, you going to use your powers now are we, or you gonna chicken out like last time!" Ray laughed back. The girl pushed past Ray and looked at Jay look leave it lets go, she grabbed his arm. The flame on Jay's hand went out. He turned around and started to walk with the girl.

"You ok Elle?" he asked.

"Yea I'm fine it's jus..." Elle was cut off when Ray Shouted at her from the basketball pitch.

"And don't dear tell anyone! Or you'll know what will happen!" Ray shouted and made a rude had gesture and turned around.

Elle and Jay walked up to the stone stairs, by now Elle was in tears. Jay stopped and she did to, he hugged her and said "What did he do?" the released from the hug.

"Nothing, he… he just won't stop annoying me!" she said frustrated.

"Oh and by the way thanks for the card." Jay said and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"No Problem." Elle said whipping her tear away from her eyes. "I've got to go to my first lesson, you got a free period?"

"Yea me and Dan are going to help set up the party stuff with the teachers." Jay smiled. Elle nodded gave him a hug and went off to her first lesson.

Jay Headed for the Hall and saw Dan waiting for him by the door. "Ready?" Dan Said.

"Yup." Jay replied. They walked in and started to help the teachers decorate the hall. They were using Fire colour shiny paper chains for the ceiling, and red and orange balloons saying 15TH Birthday! There were tables by 3 walls for food and drinks and on the other wall was a big stage leading to the middle of the room. At the back of the stage was the DJ setting up his equipment. Fire colour banners were being put up every where, but the main one was above the stage and said _"HAPPY BIRTHDAY JAY!" _

Jay and Dan were in there dormitory getting ready for the party. "Do you think Elle will like this?" Jay said pointing at the long sleeved black shirt he was wearing; he had the top button undone. He then pointed to his smart dark blue jeans.

"Yea she will! Just put on this belt." Dan said passing Jay a black belt with a silver buckle. Jay slipped it on. "Do I look alright?"

"Yea, you look good." Jay replied. Dan was wearing a light blue shirt, and blue jeans. Jay looked over at his clock. It was 8:30pm. "Ready to go?" Jay asked Dan. He Nodded. The both walked down and waited out side the hall door.

They had only been standing there for 2 minuets. And Jay had already got 3 Presents from his classmates. "Hey Dan a little help please." Jay said putting down 3 large presents.

"Oh ok. Aprenio dormitory!" Dan shouted the presents disappeared. "They're in the dormitory." Dan Smiled. "Look here comes Elle, I better go." Dan walked into the hall. Elle was wearing a pink silky dress that went down to her ankles. Her hair was curly. "You look beautiful, you look great!" Jay said giving her a hug.

"You look great to!" She said.

They walked in together and started dancing by the stage. It was now 9:30pm. "Want to get something to eat?" Jay asked Elle. She nodded and they went over to the tables that were swamped with food. They both grabbed a plate a chose something to eat. They sat down by on of the tables out side the hall at ate. When they finished they went back into the hall, but to find an unwanted guest, Ray.

"Awwwww, here are the wimp couple." Ray laughed to his mates around him.

"Shut up Ray!" Jay snapped back at him. "Or if you don't understand that it means, keep your big ugly mouth shut!"

"You have some guts to say that!" Ray laughed walking closer to him.

"Just get lost Ray." Jay said warningly. Ray just walked past them and smiled. "I'm just going to check something with the DJ ill be back in a minuet." Jay smiled at Elle and went over to the DJ.

Elle stood there waiting for Jay. "Left you already!" Ray Said jumping behind Elle.

"Back off Ray!" She said pushing him away.

"You have a nerve Elle!" Ray said moving in closer. Ray pushed her; she fell over and smacked her head on the floor. A Crowed rushed round them seeing what happened. Jay saw the crowed and squeezed him self to the middle. Jay walked over to Elle and helped her up.

"You ok!" he said hugging her.

"Yea Just a bang on my head" she replied. Jay turned around and saw the smirk on Rays face.

"You evil little prat!" Jay shouted in frustration. The crowed stepped back, someone grabbed hold of Elle's arm and pulled her back with the crowed.

"What did you call me!" Ray said angrily.

"What are you death or something?" Jay said cockily.

"THAT'S IT!" Ray shouted "Now it's on!" Grey dusty wind flew around Rays hands.

"Bring it!" Jay smiled Flames flew around his hands.

Ray put his arms up like he was about to box, he the pulled his left arm in front of his face as if he was blocking, then with his other arm he swung it under the other and shot a wind blast at Jay. Jay flew to the floor. Jay jumped up and shot 3 fire balls. 1 … hit, 2… hit, and 3… dodge. Ray was now red in the face. "WHIRLWIND!" Ray cried. He spun around faster and faster until he became a whirlwind. Jay's eyes opened wider in shock. Then he smiled.

"FIRESPIN!" Jay went on fire and spun around to. He became a Fire whirlwind.

"STOP THIS NOW!" a teach had come rushing in. they both stopped. "Now both of you stay away from each other and NO more FIGHTS!" The Teacher cried. They split up. Jay walked over to Elle.

"You ok?" he asked hugging her again.

"Yes, I already said that." She smiled. They went back to dancing it was now 11:55pm.

"And now! The final song… a slow dance!" The DJ cried. Jay put his arms round Elle as did she. They were dancing on the stage in the middle of the hall. The song had just finished and there were cheers from all the crowed singing happy birthday to Jay.

"Happy Birthday Jay!" Elle said staring him in the eyes. She reached in closer to his face, he went the rest of the way, and they snogged just as it turned Midnight.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY JAY!" Shouted the DJ "Now I've been told its time for you all to go to bed. Good night!"


End file.
